


Quiet Family Moments

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [46]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: G-Man is a good dad, during black mesa, during the res cas, g-man uses no pronouns, tommy is not okay, tommy uses ve/ver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Tommy has a moment with ver father during Black Mesa
Series: HLVRAI Requests [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Kudos: 36





	Quiet Family Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Request: angst 12 Tommy and G-man  
> 12: “Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know.”

There weren’t a lot of times during Black Mesa’s everything that Tommy got to talk to ver father. G-Man was a hard person to nail down, especially in catastrophes like this, were Tommy was certain G-Man was doing something behind the scenes, pulling strings here and there. Ve knew a lot of things about ver father, but what exactly G-Man did was... a mystery. 

Of course, the moments that the two of them did get were... a mess. 

Tommy stepped away while the science team was all asleep, Coomer and Bubby curled almost protectively around Gordon, a position they had not fallen asleep in, but one they had migrated into. Tommy thought it would be good for faer, to have the two of them so protectively curled around faer like that, but what did ve know. 

Ve had always had someone there, even if G-Man wasn’t there physically. 

There was something about that, of course, knowing that someone was there. Tommy didn’t know if Gordon had that. 

Benrey wasn’t there to follow ver around, and Tommy was slightly relieved by that. Where dae went, Tommy didn’t know, but it didn’t matter much. There was more important things to be attending to. 

G-Man was at the end of the hall, and Tommy didn’t bother resisting the urge to run to ver father, wrapping ver arms tight around G-Man, feeling G-Man do the same, holding Tommy just as tight back. 

“I missed you.” Tommy muttered, shoulders shaking, as Tommy continued to pretend they weren’t. To G-Man’s credit, G-Man also pretended that Tommy’s shoulders weren’t shaking, that ve weren’t six seconds from breaking down completely. 

“I missed you too... Tommy.” G-Man hummed, and Tommy sniffled softly, pulling back to compose verself, pushing things down for the time being. G-Man frowned slightly. 

“Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know.” G-Man said softly, and Tommy sighed. 

“I know, but... look at what else is here.” Tommy smiled bitterly, tears already forcing their way out of ver eye’s, and Tommy sighed again, leaning into G-Man’s chest again, G-Man wrapping G-Man’s arms tight around Tommy, holding ver close, rocking on the spot slightly. 

Tommy leaned into ver father’s chest, trying to calm back down. This whole thing was too much, so much, everything piling on up and over. 

“Say the word.... Say the word, and I will... remove you from the situation. No issues.” 

For a moment, Tommy debated it. Tommy seriously thought about it, about leaving this all behind, but... no. 

“I can’t.” Tommy said softly, and G-Man nodded, already expecting this answer. 

Instead of dealing with that, G-Man started to hum, and Tommy leaned into it, closing ver eyes and relaxing. For just a moment, ver father could be there, even if Tommy had to go back to hell after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy deserves G-Man comfort. Good Dad G-Man


End file.
